Political Endings
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Stems from the season 2 episode Political Agenda xx you can call it a missing scene or one shot if you want x A potential scene between Sue and David set after that look between J/S during the football game x Sue finally stops denying the truth x Complete


**So this story – it stems from the season 2 episode Political Agenda xx you can call it a missing scene or one shot if you want x it was this episode that we saw the last of David – he was mentioned once more but we never actually saw him x maybe that look between J/S at the end of the episode was the reason xx **

**I do apologise if the words from the show are not word perfect**

**Only own the story and the parts not from the episode xx hope you enjoy x**

Sue Thomas sat waiting for David to arrive glad that this week was over. To say she had a rough week was an understatement; she and Myles had locked horns ready for battle all week over the Liz Bradley murder case. The trouble was they were both as stubborn as each other neither one of them was willing to back down until the case was solved. It did turn out that her theory was right but unlike Myles she didn't take the opportunity to gloat even though her head was screaming 'I told you, I told you'.

On top of having to deal with this she also had to deal with that smarmy pig Kyle Devlin, yes she would admit he was kind of cute, but turned out to be a jerk. He had given her the chance to help her boyfriend David gain more contracts and promotions for his landscaping business on one condition, even now that condition made her skin crawl. But with Lucy's help they had him nailed, fired and humiliated, but more importantly the senator still wanted David skills so it was a win/win situation

But as she sat in the restaurant waiting for David to arrive, that wasn't what was bothering her so much. It was more the conversation she had with Lucy earlier

"Maybe you're upset for being a little taken with Kyle, and you're feeling guilty about not being able to help David"

Yes she was feeling guilty, but it wasn't over David, everything had worked out for the best, but still she had this nagging feeling.

The team had played football in the park that afternoon; she was on what was the loosing team with Crash and the Philosopher while David was with Jack and Lucy. She found herself being situated opposite Jack and that could very well have been the reason for the loss, she admitted silently to herself that she loved being chased by Jack during the game and on more than one occasion allowed him to catch her, loving the feeling of his arms around her being the cause.

Her mind once again drifted back to Jack, Jack's eyes, Jack's smile, Jack's everything. That's why she felt guilty over Kyle it was nothing to do with David, she felt guilty because of Jack. Sure she cared for David, but she loved Jack, she was feeling guilty for betraying Jack, not David and as she pictured that look between the two of them before the football game she knew what had to be done, she needed to break up with David she couldn't keep the relationship going, knowing she didn't love him, she wasn't made that way.

A hand on her shoulder bought her back from her daze and she looked up, meeting David's eyes

"Sorry I'm late; my driver forgot to pick up an invoice so I had to wait for him to come back"

"No problem, I haven't been waiting long"

"So have you decided what to order?"

"Not really, but before we do order can I talk to you first?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I don't really know how to put this but I'm really sorry David, I will always love you as a close friend, but lately with work, friends, cases I feel we have grown apart"

"Sue, what are you saying?"

"I guess I'm saying I think we need to break up. I think both you and I know things are no longer right with us, we've grown distant"

David sighed he knew this day was coming ever since she cancelled a date while she and Jack were undercover during the Dessa case. He knew it was part of her undercover story but whenever she was in trouble she would immediately run to Jack and not him, he also saw that worried look she had for him during their sniper case. She even left the Ice Gala to be with him fearing something may happen. Then there was the football game earlier he could see the looks and flirty banter between them even if it wasn't made obvious. He also noticed the look of disappointment on her face when Bobby changed tactics and swapped hers and Myles positions.

"Sue, as much as I hate to admit this, I think you are right. I also think there is someone else who holds your heart"

Sue smiled and nodded "I'm sorry David; I wanted it to work between us"

"I know you did Sue, but when true love comes calling its best not to ignore it. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"I'll try"

"Tell him before it is too late and you lose him forever. I want to see you happy Sue and I can see how he does that to you. You light up whenever you are near him or talk about him, your eyes sparkle and your smile grows wider, you even smile when someone else talks about him like you are right now, ever since I mentioned him you've had this glow, a glow only he gives you"

"I will"

David stood up and kissed her cheek "I can't stay Sue, go and talk to him" he said before he turned to leave the restaurant

"David" she called after him "Can I just say that nothing has happened between us"

"I know Sue, neither of you would do that. I really want to hate Jack right now but I can't, he's a lovely guy and I can see why you love him"

After giving him a hug goodbye Sue sat there, a few tears falling from her face, but she did feel a sense of relief. After a fifteen minute walk she found herself outside her apartment door, placing the key in she opened the door and was greeted by her roommate

"Hey, have you finished dinner already?"

That was all it took for Sue to breakdown and cry

"Sue sweetheart what's wrong" Lucy asked as she rushed to her side making her look up

"We broke up Luce, it was my choice I can't carryon seeing him while I'm in love with Jack"

Lucy couldn't help but smile as her roommate finally admitted the one thing everyone else knew, but she also knew now was not the time to bring it up

"Sue, tell me what happened"

The pair headed for the sofa where Sue replayed the whole conversation with David both in words and signs. Lucy listened hard and supported her best friend with hugs, tissues and chocolate

"Sue, if you are feeling this way about David and Jack I think breaking up with him was for the best"

"I know Luce, that's why I did it, it's just the dating policy means Jack and I can't be together"

"Sue there are always ways around things, I think you and Jack need to have a long talk about all this"

"You're right Luce we do, tomorrow I'll talk to him tomorrow but right now I need a hot bath and sleep"

"Ok" Lucy replied as she gave her friend one last hug before watching her disappear to the bathroom.

After a long hot bath, Sue dried and pulled her well worn hockey jersey from the draw, crawling into bed she snuggled into her jersey and drifted off to sleep her dreams full of Jack and hope about tomorrow.

The only thing she didn't consider was that tomorrow would never come something would always be in the way.


End file.
